stressed out
by mr.DARKlove
Summary: life sometime can become difficult that even can overtake us. this story is about alvin... SORRY FOR MAKING TRAGEDY AGAIN... almost no suicide,just think... BASED ON TRUE STORY OF THE AUTHOR
1. for the readers

**For readers**….

Just as you know… I usually make tragedy for Alvin and Brittany, but not cause I want them to be **DEAD** or **SEPERATED**…

Just said…. Everything I write can be happening by my mood. My brothers keep making me so stress that I almost wishing to die… so. That's it. I need a place to rest down my anger. sorry…FOR ALL THE AxB FANS…**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY**. I will try to make HAPPY EVER AFTER story for them…

This one… still tragedy…..

Cause of brother, but what happen in this story almost as the same as I have in life…**JUST IMAGINE IT.**

Well the difference is

1. I will not become a bad guy in real life

2. I don't have a GF… kind a nerd I guess…


	2. I AM THE ONE TO BLAME

**Life is a trial before our time come to an end. The old ones… they get what they wanted. They do what they want without thinking about the other. The young ones…. They just get stress and stress. The old ones always blame all their problems to the young ones. It just… WHERE IS THE LOVE ?**

* * *

It's 4:30 Pm. I'm stuck here, in front of ms. Terry. EVERYTHING started cause of one little thing. I ACCIDENTALY BREAK HER FAVORITE VASE !. and she think I'm doing it on purpose. I know I usually have making her mad at me. I almost been here for 2 hours.

"THAT'S IT !. Seville, I'm calling your dad !" she said. Grabbing her phone. OH SHIT !. If dave know this. HE'S GOING TO KILL ME AT HOME.

" NO !. You can't do this. It was a mistake !" I fired, but it was too late, she already ended the call. I swear I can hear dave screaming AALLVVIINN !. God… I AM DEAD.

" hear that Seville ?. NOW. GET OUT. NOW !" she ordered. At last. I can get out. DAMN. Next trial….HOME….

" ALVIN !" someone scream. God. I think it's dave, it's Johnny." You should come with me !. hurry !" he said before pulling my hand, he take me to an empty locker room. When I realized I hear a familiar voice…

" you sure it's empty ?" a female voice said. That voice….it's… Brittany… .

" sure it is, honey. Come on. Give me the usual " man voice said.

I peeking it. It's… TOM ?. why the fuck he hold my GIRL !. And…then just a few second. They…kissed. French type of kiss. It's…hurt.

"why…?" I accidentally speak. Broke their kiss… exposed myself.

"alvin !...it's just a mis-" she said.

"we're so fucking close brittany !. just two blocks from each other houses !. think of it... TWO YEARS AND YOU MOVE !. cause our relationship is so usual, so BORING !" i fired...hurt so much in the heart. " FINE. allright. you show me, brittany. making me...MORE PAIN IN THE ASS " i fired and run. run from her...from PAIN

i dashing to my ducati. speed up till i get... HOME.

" what we have here. mr. TROUBLEMAKER. i bet you hear the scream " the blue brother said. waiting for me at the front door.

"get out of my way si" i said. he just pleased opening the door. guide me to the man i afraid of right now...DAVE

"SIT. DOWN" he order. i try to refuse, but simon block the way." SIT. DOWN SEVILLE !" he fired. i have to. no choice i have,but to sit down

"dave...let me -" i said. try to comfort him,but getting cut down.

" DON'T YOU ORDER ME. MISTER !. LOOK WHO'S OLDER AND WHO IS YOUNGER !" he said very rough." alvin !. just. just. JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT !. WHY ALMOST EVERYDAY I HAVE TO GET WARNING LETTER AND SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM PRINCIPAL AND ALL THE TEACHER, HUH ?!. i know being a BAD GUY is easy" he fired. that word...BAD GUY..IS...EASY.

"you think it's-" i fired

"DON'T SAY ANY WORD AND LISTEN TO ME !"he fired back." CAN YOU BE LIKE...TRYING TO ACT LIKE SIMON !. he helped me with everything !. theodore help me with kitchen. THEY DO EVERYTHING I SAID !. ME with THEO AND SIMON is enough to become a HAPPY FAMILY !. you...YOU ARE JUST A PIECE OF SHIT. A MEANINGLESS SHIT !. NOW WE WILL ONLY CALL YOU... MR. SEVILLE !"he fired back...that's right... everything i do just making their lives worse...i just...nothing." a-alvin...i-i'm sorr-" he said. noticing that i began to drop tears

"it's okay dave...you are right... i should haven't been born...i...just a trouble maker" i said and accidentally rushing to my room,wearing a black hoodie with yellow A in it, a red shirt,and a black jeans. i also bring my ducati and a few of my money... . i ran to my ducati...tackle down everything on my way. ran... from hurting memories, the people i hurt...I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE LIKE THIS...

"alvin !" dave said running to the porch. i accidentally slapped him down to the ground.

"YOU THINK IT'S EASY,DO YOU ?!. DAVE ?. YOU THINK IT'S EASY TO BECOME THE ONE TO BLAME !. WELL... I'LL SHOW YOU . goodbye...mr...seville" i said with tears rolling more fast down from my eyes.

i ride to my ducati to nowhere. a place...to meet people like me...a troublemakers...i don't car how they will react...my girlfriend, brother,...dave. they...abandoned me...and i just know the place for me...**THE DRUG BAR**

* * *

**SAD isn't it?...**

**1. i don't have a GF in real life  
**

**2. i am not ran away or do anything like alvin in the story...i just like forgive them...  
**

**SO TELL ME :  
**

**if you happens to be like that...WHAT WOULD YOU DO ?  
**

_p.s : this is usually happens in my family...  
_

**1. IF YOU ARE A PARENTS, DON'T BLAME YOUR KIDS FOR EVERYTHING THEY SAID. THEY HAVE THEIR THINGS TO DO IT  
**

**2. IF YOU ARE A TEENAGER, DON'T RUSH TO 'REVENGE' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT...JUST...FORGIVE...  
**

**i'm sorry for the 'long to upload' i'm a junior high school with only 1 day of holiday...sunday  
**

**right now i've an idea to make a GTA SA films T_T  
**

**very sorry. but if i bored. i will quickly making the next chapter ^v^ \-\/-/  
**


End file.
